ultimate wholock
by tardismanproductions
Summary: this is my first fanfic. plot Sherlock and john investigate a death caused by cybermen. at the crime scene they meet torchwood and this is just the start in a larger story warning: contains strong language
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Hudson walks up the stairs of 221 B Baker Street. It was 10am and 10am is when Sherlock has his morning tea, if she doesn't bring it at 10am he gets irritated and is usually annoyed with her for a few hours. She knew not to annoy him especially not on a Tuesday. Tuesdays are his "thinking days"

She walked in and felt a strong breeze she turned and saw the window wide open. She expects that he is either in his room or the bathroom "Sherlock your tea is ready" she gets know reply from any room. Surely she would of heard him if he went out. She didn't want to go in his room because she thought he might have a boyfriend or something in there. "I'm out here!" she hears him shout. She walks towards the window and sees Sherlock hanging on the ledge just gripping the cold stone with the tips of his fingers. "Sherlock dear, what are you doing there?"

"Thinking!" he tells her in the tone he uses whilst in his mind palace "please come up here dear you could hurt yourself out there" she tells him in a rather worried tone. Sherlock climbs into the front room walks over to johns, laptop that had been sat there since the last time he came round, he quickly goes on the strange crimes forum and scrolls down through the pages until he finds something that catches his eye. He smiles and picks up the phone "john I got us a new case"

John and Sherlock get into a taxi "ok so where are we going Mr?" "Cardiff please"

"Cardiff" john says irritated

"Yes. So we have a lot of time so what do you want to talk about?"

"How about what on earth this bloody case is?"

"Basically I was reading through websites and I came across something unusual. A burnt copse left in an empty building. But that is not the interesting part. No. but what is interesting is that the corpse was partly mechanical so tell me how?" Sherlock asks him

John replies "it's a hoax obviously"

"I don't think so because apparently the mechanical part is very similar to those Cybermen that appeared all around the world back in 2006!"

John suddenly looked rather scared he remembered when the Cybermen appeared he was in armed combat. They came from nowhere, first they looked like ghosts but slowly they morphed into metal men, they killed everyone in sight john and his team barely escaped with their lives

"Are you sure we shouldn't just leave this to the professionals?" he asks hopefully

"No professionals are boring. The game is on!"

John and Sherlock arrive at their destination only to find the building surrounded by police barriers but no police. But there is a S.U.V parked outside.

"Oh for god's sake bloody torchwood" Sherlock says in a relatively pissed off tone

"I know they are so fucking irritating" says a voice from behind them

"I'm Rex Matheson and unfortunately I'm with torchwood so could you move out the area" he tells them. Sherlock and john go round the corner and start climbing the wall to the floor with the body on it.

They hang next to the window off the room that contains the remains torchwood team. Gwen cooper and Jack Harkness stand over the cybernised body. Rex walks in the room "so world war two what the hell happened to this guy then?" Rex asks them

Jack looks away from the body and looks up at Rex whilst Gwen keeps on looking at the body, Sherlock could see that she was absolutely terrified, "he's been partially cyber-converted" jack tells him

"which means what?" he asks

Gwen looks up at Rex and says "it means we're fucked"

"wait a minute aren't the Cybermen those robots that came from nowhere a couple of years ago?"

"They're not robots there us human beings with their flesh and limbs replaced with steel, silver and plastic. There sole purpose is to convert every other creature into Cybermen" Jack explains

Suddenly john feels an ice cold grip on his ankle.

They all here john's scream Sherlock turns to see him on the ground. A Cyberman starts walking towards him. Its mechanical voice utters the words "you will be upgraded"

"John!" Sherlock screams

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

John lies on the ground in pain. Sherlock screams john's name. The Cyberman turns its blank face looked at Sherlock hanging from the wall. The torchwood team stands looking out the window they point their guns at the Cyberman and start constantly firing at it. The Cyberman points its weponised arm at the window and says "targets acquired" the Cyberman starts rapidly shooting energy bolts at the team. Sherlock quickly climbs down from the building. Then the energy bolts set the building on fire Gwen jumps out the building and, almost missing him, lands on Sherlock.

The building explodes sending debris everywhere a large piece of wall hits the Cyberman knocking it over. Sherlock runs up to it using a sharp piece of brick he smashes open the glowing chest unit of the Cyberman he then stabs a piece of metal into the power source. He runs away and takes cover. The Cyberman starts to stand up "upgrade in progress" it said literally seconds before it exploded

Jack and Rex climb out of the rubble. Jack runs to Gwen, who is lying unconscious. Sherlock rises trough the smoke and moves towards john he helps john up. He moves all the rubble of a nearby bench, takes off his coat then he places it on the bench and sits john down.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asks in concern

"Yeah, Ahh! No I think broke my arm" he says in pain

"Don't worry I'll find a bandage or something"

"What would I do without you" john replies

Sherlock turns and looks at jack but there is something wrong he cannot deduce a single thing about him which is extremely unusual this has only ever happened once before. It happened when he met her, the woman, the domanatrix, Irene Adler. However when he looked at Rex he could read him like a book. He was currently rather depressed he had lost someone close to him. Wait more than one person. but he was trying to hide his sadness. He was in an American law enforcement FBI maybe, most certainly CIA. He decided to come to Britain and stay with so he could try and escape his memories and also to try and stop something that had happened to him.

"How did two survive that explosion?" john asks them

Jack starts to speak but Rex says something first "we weren't even in the building when it exploded. We left the building and the rubble fell on top of us."

"You're lying" Sherlock says in a blank tone

"How did you work that one out then?" Rex asks

"Rather simple really. Firstly your facial expression loosened up then your eye contact and tone weren't faltering in anyway which is odd you see most people do keep a good level of eye contact when there lying it is probably because your brain believes that you have to keep eye contact when lying which is just a common misconception. You were keeping your eye contact way too much but what is even odder you don't have a single injury you have blood on you but underneath the skin hasn't been touched or even scratched"

Rex looks utterly gobsmacked "how? That's bloody impossible!"

"So are immortal men" Sherlock says with a smug look on his face

Jack finally speaks "but then, so was that Cyberman"

"No human beings that are ripped apart and have body parts replaced with machine parts and then placed inside metal suits is actually entirely possible and quite efficient"

Jack smiles he likes this man that is standing in front of him and wouldn't mind giving him a go. But jack mustn't let his mind wonder especially when Cybermen are involved. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate doctor john Watson and you're what the team remains of the torchwood"

Sherlock, jack, and the others spend time discussing what to do about the Cybermen

"We just finished the scan and according to our devices the Cybership is directly above us. Shall we teleport up?" jack asks

"Of course" Sherlock replies

The group teleport aboard. The moment they appear they are surrounded by at least 20 Cybermen "you will be upgraded, if you attempt to resist we shall have remove you from the system. Do not try to escape. You shall soon become like us" the Cyber leader tells them

Rex Starts shooting the Cybermen but it has no effect. They just stand there expressionless until Rex stops firing. They all stare at him and say "target acquired" suddenly over 20 energy bolts hit Rex blasting him into the wall. Slowly his limp body slides down to the floor. "Target eliminated" the cyber leader says emotionless

The team all know that they are doomed and that they can't do anything that is until jack and Gwen hear a familiar vrrooping, moaning noise. The sound of the Tardis…

To be continued…


End file.
